My Guardian's Guardian
by She-Wolf1999
Summary: (Sequel to 'The Path to Peace') After 16 agonizing years, Jennifer has finally found her purpose in life: Guarding the Last of the Primes. Its now her responsibility to make sure her father doesn't give up his spark like the selfless bot he is. But can she do her job while dealing with her over protective dad, her love life, and some old 'friends' from her past?
1. Forgiveness

** The first chapter of this sequel is dedicated to my two cats who lay in my lap as I type these chapters**

**Say hello to everyone Mercedes. "Merrrrow!"**

** Chapter 1: Forgiveness**

** (Sapphire's POV)**

I stood sentinel with crossed arms as I watched the bots prepared CliffJumper's body for burial. Optimus kept me in is sights at all times, obviously worried that I would be taken from him again. I noticed that the others gave me glances every few once in a while. Optimus may be worried, but their optics told me that they were weary of me. I would bet that their worried about me seeking retribution for Arcee's assault.

Storm jumped out of the pit and walked over to stand beside me. 'Are you alight Sapphire?' he asked me while watching the bots with me. I sighed and I turned my head to look at him and him me. "I'm sad that we couldn't save Cliff and a little upset that they would immediately assume the worst of me, but other than that I'm fine." I told him.

Silence met my words as we each though silently. "Are we staying or going?" Storm suddenly asked. My partner knew me well to guess that I had considered leaving. "Staying." I replied firmly. Storm looked at me like I had gone crazy. I explained, "At the moment I don't trust the others and it would seem that they don't trust me either, but I don't care. Optimus needs me and I need you."

Storm nodded in understanding and smiled when I said I needed him. I turned my head when I saw something glimmer in the corner of my eye. I jumped into the pit and walked towards the object. There wedged in the ground, was CliffJumper's right horn.

I pulled it out of the ground easily and turned it in my hand. It had a few scratches, but unlike the rest of Cliff, it didn't look like it had been in an explosion. Looking at my Uncle's prized horn made me realize that I shouldn't be mad at Arcee. She had been blinded by anger, so what? I had been to, when the retarded con shot the energon.

Storm walked over and whined sadly when he saw what I had found. I turned to the bots, whom had yet to notice my change of position. Storm and I ran over to them and we stopped a few feet behind Arcee. "Arcee!" I called. She nearly jumped out of her armor in surprise. I mentally chuckled; it was quite a feat to sneak up on Arcee.

She turned to me quickly and had a look of guilt and a hint of fear. I sighed, she really wasn't helping the whole forget about it thing. I held out Cliff's horn and she kneeled down and took it in her servos gently. "He would want you to have it." I told her sadly.

I turned to walk away, but her voice stopped me. "Jen, I'm sorry I attacked you." She said quietly. I turned to face her again and had my helmet transform onto my back. I smiled and replied, "Leave the past in the past if you want the future to last."

She looked at me with stunned optics as did the others. Optimus smiled at me with pride and I smiled back. "Wait, you're not mad?" Bulkhead asked in total surprise. "Well I was, but I've never really been the revenge type anyway. Besides, you were blinded by loss I can't say I wasn't the same when the fragging bastard shot the energon." I told them.

"Jennifer…." Optimus said sternly. I rolled my eyes, "No offence dad, but the bot I considered an uncle just died. I'm gonna cuss a little!" I told him in annoyance.

_"Whoa, whoa, wait a second. You considered him an uncle?" _Bee asked. I nodded, "Is that not what I just said?" I replied.

"So what did you consider us?" Bulkhead asked eagerly. I smiled, rolled my eyes, and turned and started to walk away. "Where do you think you're going?" Ratchet asked with his usual attitude. I answered without looking back, "Someone has to go back to base and send yal a bridge. Might as well be me."

I turned to Storm, "Feel like a little hyper running?" I challenged him. 'Are you sure you can keep up?' he challenged back. I smirked, "Ok. Ready. Set. GO!" I yelled and we took off. I had my helmet come over my head as I kept pace with Storm. Luckily we were still in Jasper, so we wouldn't have to run too far.

Ran for about 15 strait minutes when we finally reached the base. I had to open the door with the hidden switch because I wasn't riding in an Autobot. I opened the door and had it close quickly behind us, not wanting anybody to discover the base by accident. I ran over to the monitor, locked onto Optimus's signal and opened a bridge.

After a few minutes they all came through, with Bulk and Bee carrying Cliff's body. Storm and I took the human elevator to the top of the base while the bots took the larger one made for vehicles. The bots reached the top first and before we even got there they started digging a pit near the edge.

I wanted to help, but I figured I would just get in their way, but then I had an idea. I whispered it to Storm and he nodded his head in agreement. We started using our hyper speed and super strength to gather small boulders. When we had a good amount we returned to the others right as they were putting Cliff's body in the hole.

We watched quietly as the filled the pit again and silent tears fell from my eyes. We moved a little closer and I transformed my helmet off, but we still stood off to the side as Optimus started speaking what I assumed to be some kind of burial ritual.

"We must not allow our anger over the loss of CliffJumper, to impair our judgment. As of today only we seven Autobots remain on this Earth." Optimus paused. "We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron, to any Autobots in any galaxy seeking safe harbor, to humankind, and we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade to survive." Optimus finished.

Arcee turned and started to walk away. "Arcee?" Optimus asked her. "If Cliff's gone standing around here sulking won't bring him back. So unless anyone minds, I think I'll get back to protecting humankind." Arcee told him coldly. Then she transformed and drove away.

We all watched her as she left. Ratchet moved to stand beside Optimus and spoke, "Optimus," Dad turned to him as he continued, "Helping humans will only result in more tragedy." Optimus replied, "Your opinion is noted."

More tears fell from my eyes at Ratchet's comment and I looked at the ground in shame. Storm hung his head as his tail and ears drooped. I used my super speed to stack up the boulders we had collected on top of Cliff's grave. It wasn't art, but it was just something to honor my late uncle. When I was finished I stood back to look at my work. It was difficult to see through my tears, but I could tell that it was sturdy enough to serve its purpose.

Storm walked forward and stood at my side. I crouched down to his level and he sat down. We leaned against each other for support as we looked on in sadness. I heard heavy footsteps approach us and didn't have to look to know who it was.

A hand was placed on the ground beside us and Storm and I both stepped on to it. Optimus brought us to his chest and I collapsed on my knees and wrapped my arms around Storm's neck. I sobbed into his chest and Storm wrapped his right paw around my back as best he could. Optimus wrapped his other hand around us as I continued to cry shamelessly. I heard the other bots leave quietly, but I didn't care.

I blamed myself for Cliff's death I should have just stayed at base so the team could have aided him faster, but no I just had to jump at the chance to prove myself. I was no Autobot; I didn't deserve either of the insignias I whore. I should have just stayed home and followed orders, then Arcee would still have her partner and I would still have my uncle.


	2. Forgive and Forget

Here's a key so nobody gets confused:

"Normal Speech"

'Storm talking'

**Psychic Conversation**

_ BumbleBee talking_

_**Singing**_

__**Emphasis**

**Chapter 2: Forgive and Forget**

** (Sapphire's POV)**

As I continued to cry, Storm wrapped his head and neck over me and Dad gripped us both tighter.

**Jennifer CliffJumper's death was not your fault.** Dad's voice told me in my head. Without looking up I replied, **Yes it **_**was**_**. I should have listened to you and stayed at base.** I felt my father's piercing gaze and I finally returned it. "Jennifer show me exactly what happened." He ordered.

It pained me to do so, but I played what happened in my head like a movie. Optimus was silent as he watched the events of before. I stopped the 'video' when the con blew up the energon.

"Jennifer….." Optimus said suspiciously. I looked at him and he spoke, "There is more that you are not showing me."

I lowered my head sadly. He put a digit under my chin and directed my eyes back up to his. "Please SweetSpark. I know it hurts, but as leader I must know." He said gently. I nodded in understanding and kept playing the memories. I showed him how mercilessly killed the remaining cons in a fit of rage, how Storm and I kept Cliff invisible while tensely waiting for the ship to leave, and even the conversation I had with CliffJumper before my song.

My father's eyes widened in surprise when Cliff said I was good enough to replace him. I stopped the memories at the end of the conversation, the song I had sung was between me and Cliff. It was private, and that was how it was going to stay.

Dad looked at me intensely for a moment before nodding slightly. I stood up and crossed my arms. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked nervously. He sighed and replied, "As much as it pains me to do so, I will honor CliffJumper's dying judgment. You will take his place on the team."

I shook my head, "No Dad. I will join the team, but I will not take my uncle's place. No one can take his place and it would be wrong for anyone to try." I told him firmly.

Optimus nodded solemnly, completely understanding why I felt the way I did. Dad lowered his hand to the ground and Storm and I stepped off. Dad walked over to the large air lift and we followed.

When we reached the ground inside the base, Optimus spoke in my head, **I have some work to do. Will you be alright on your own?** I looked up into his caring optics, **Go do your thing Dad. I won't be alone I have Storm.** I told him confidently through the bond. He nodded in approval and went to join Ratchet at the monitor, his footsteps echoing through the base.

I looked around when I noticed how quiet it was and saw that Bulk and Bee had left. I turned to Storm, "How about I give you a tour of the base?" I suggested quietly. Storm nodded in agreement and I led him down the hall.

Well playing tour guide; I showed him each bots quarters, the training gym, and the energon supply room, and finally the vault. Together, we walked back into the main room and I showed him the med-bay. "Always try not to get injured. Old Hatchet isn't much fun to be around." I whispered to Storm then chuckled.

Storm nodded then turned to me. He cocked his head in confusion, 'I've been meaning to ask, where did that armor come from?' Storm asked. I had already decided not to tell Storm or Optimus about how and why I had been brought back to life. I shrugged, "I'm not really sure Storm, but this symbol sure is strange." I said and then touched it.

To my shock, the symbol glowed and started to werrrrrrr. My armor's plating started to slide into each other and uncover my body, but it stopped when all that was left was the symbol on my chest and the pentagon around it. I put my hand around the pentagon and it detached from my chest. Storm and I both stared at the thing in shock.

I put the thing back on my chest and pressed the symbol. "AWESOME!" I shouted as the armor covered my body piece at speeds to fast to follow. When the armor completely covered my body, my helmet came over my head once more. Having not had the chance before, I studied my armor. It was mostly royal blue, but it was also crimson and purple with a few silver accents on the arms and thighs. I guess the best comparison would be to say I looked like a female samurai, but with colorful, more futuristic armor.

Suddenly, an idea came to me, was I armed? I lifted my arms and pointed forward. 'Blasters!' I commanded mentally. Cannons appeared on each of my arms. They started right behind my wrists and the barrel went all the way up to my knuckles.

I used my super speed and ran into the main room. Storm followed suite. I stopped behind Dad and Ratchet and spoke up, "Can either of you tell me what these are?" I asked and held up my wrists, making sure not to point the things at them for fear of accidently shooting them. Ratchet looked ready to jump out of his skin and though he hid it well I could tell I had surprised Dad too. I snickered slightly under my breath.

Both of them turned to me and their optics widened when they saw my arm cannons. After recovering from his surprise, Ratchet looked at them quizzically. "They're surprisingly similar to your blasters, Optimus." Ratchet said giving dad a sideways glance. Dad leaned slightly in order to gain a closer look. His eyes widened slightly when he saw that Ratchet was right.

I focused on my blasters. 'Transform back to normal!' I commanded and the armor obeyed. Both Ratchet and Dad watched in fascination as my blasters transformed back into my armor. I focus again in order to try something else. 'Swords!' I instructed and a blade slid out from under the armor on each of my wrists.

Ratchet looked at me with dismay in his optics. I looked at him and raised a brow from behind my mask. "What?" I asked him in confusion. He stuttered slightly as he replied, "T-those are v-very similar to that of the blades of Megatron."

I looked at my blades sadly, 'I guess I shouldn't use these unless I have to' I thought and mentally ordered them to retract. They did as I asked and Ratchets expression calmed slightly. I pressed the symbol on my chest and my armor retracted to its pentagon form. I took it off my chest and placed it in the back of my jeans pocket carefully.

I looked up and saw Dad and Ratchet giving me stunned looks. I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "Did I forget to mention that I figured out how the armor worked?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Yes, you somehow managed to leave **that **part out." Ratchet said and pinched the bridge of his nose. Suddenly his hand fell and his eyes darted back to me, "Where did your armor come from anyway?" he asked suspiciously.

I shrugged my shoulders, "**You** tell me. One second I'm dead and the next second I'm back in my body and wearing a full suite of armor! Do you really think you're the confused one?" I asked him in annoyance. Dad and Storm both flinched when I said the word 'dead' and they both had pained looks in their eyes. Storm trotted over and sat at my side. He was as close as he could get without being on top of my foot.

'Jennifer, I swear I will **never** let it happen again.' Storm told me solemnly. I rubbed his head reassuringly and replied, "Storm, it wasn't your fault. Heck! It wasn't even Arcee's! It just happened and it doesn't matter anymore! I'm alive and that's all that matters. I only wish we could have saved Uncle Cliff…" I said sadly.

I was too focused on Storm to notice Ratchet leave and Dad transform. I was stunned when arms wrapped around me protectively, but I automatically knew who it was. I turned in my adoptive father's arms and looked into his bright blue eyes. I could see his sadness and shame there and I put my hands on either side of his face. "The same thing goes for you. It wasn't your fault, so just let it go!" I told him sternly.

Dad gave me a sad smile, "That is rather impossible Jennifer. You nearly died and that is **unacceptable**. As your father and your guardian it is my **duty **to protect you and I failed. And for that, I ask for your forgiveness." Dad said.

I looked at him in horror mixed with disbelief. I wretched free of his arms and stepped away from both my father and Storm. I took the pentagon out of my back pocket and held it up to my chest, where it attached itself like a magnet. I pressed the symbol and the armor was on me in a matter of seconds. With my eyes covered by my mask I turned back to look at my father. I spoke, "Why you feel the need to ask for something that isn't required is beyond me, but yes. You have my forgiveness." I told him and rolled my eyes at him.

His hologram disappeared and his vehicle mode changed back to his true and glorious form. He set his palm down in front of me and I stepped on. He lifted me to his chest where he embraced me in a hug. "Thank you Jennifer. That may not have seemed necessary to you, but to me it was. I am deeply sorry that I failed you." He told me, his voice shameful.

I used my arms to push myself away from his chest and looked up at him. I retracted my helmet and gave him a glare. "It. Wasn't. **Your**. Fault! And you didn't **fail **me! So quit talking like that, your bumming me out!" I told him sternly and leapt from his arms. I landed gracefully on the ground, where I crossed my arms and continued to glare at him.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Alright little one, I will try not to blame myself, but I will do everything in my power to make sure it does not happen again." He told me.

I nodded, "And that's fine, but this whole people blaming themselves thing better stop." I demanded. Both Storm and Optimus nodded and Dad went back over to the monitor. I took off my armor and placed it back in my back pocket. Then, I walked over to the stairs that led to the platform with the couch and TV with Storm on my heels. When I reached the top I flopped on the couch and grabbed the remote.

I noticed Storm looking at me tentatively and I smiled at his hesitance. I patted the couch beside me and Storm jumped up on it, laying his head in my lap. I rubbed his back with my right hand and flipped through the channels with my left.

This had been a strange day alright. First was in my first battle, then I had to watch my uncle die before my eyes and there was nothing I could do about it, then I died, which caused me to discover my purpose in life. A strange day in dead.


End file.
